Which Love
by Freddy
Summary: Oliver Wood and Lisa have been 'going out' for over a year, but when Krystle catches Oliver's eye, will their relationship last? Or will someone else get his love?


Chapter 1

The train's majestic steam billowed out into the atmosphere. Oliver looked helplessly out into the crowd of wizards. He quietly made his way through his noisy classmates, looking for someone he knew. He stopped as his eyes focused their attention on a beautiful blonde. He raced towards her, pushing people out of his way in the process. When he finally arrived in front of her, he took her in his arms.

"Hey." he whispered softly in her ear. He hoped she would hear him through the anxious talking that was going on all around them.

"Hey, baby. Long time no see." she said in his ear. She gently pulled away and held his hand, "Come on, let's get a seat."

They walked towards the train's door but stopped when they heard their names being called. They turned around and saw Robyn.

"Wait up you guys!" she yelled, as she awkwardly carried her suitcases.

Oliver and the blonde stood, laughing at Robyn as she clumsfully made her way toward them.

"Ready?" Oliver asked, half laughing.

"Yeah." Robyn replied, "So do I look as stupid as I feel?"

"Yeah, you do." Oliver joked, "Just kidding. Come on, I want a good seat."

They traveled toward the back of the train, one where the three of them wouldn't be hassled. Oliver had gotten used to being bugged. He was the new captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. 

"So, Lisa, how was your summer." Robyn asked the blonde.

"Dreadfully boring." Lisa said, "I didn't get to see anyone all summer. You know how my parents are with...well, with wizards."

Lisa's family was 100% muggle. They were catching on to the wizarding world. Although they accept Lisa attending Hogwarts, they weren't to keen on having her wizard friends come over or communicate with her over the summer.

"So, i guess this means that you two are still together?" Robyn asked, looking at their two intertwined hands and beaming faces.

Oliver looked at Lisa, smiled, and said, "Yeah, were still together."

The kids arrived at Hogwarts on time and made their way to the Great Hall to see the first years be sorted. Oliver and Lisa made their way to the Gryffindor table, while Robyn made her way to Ravenclaw.

"Miss me much?" Oliver asked Lisa, as they sat down next to their classmates.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lisa grinned, "Of course I missed you. I missed everything."

Oliver smiled at Lisa and looked toward the teachers, sitting in a row in front of the students. He saw the familiar faces of the teachers that just last year taught him everything he knew. He scanned the crowd. A girl he never saw before caught his eye and he caught himself staring at her.

"Lisa, who is that?" Oliver asked, "I think I've seen her somewhere."

"Who?" She asked. Oliver pointed at the well-shaped brunette with perfectly done makeup and hair, "Oh, that would be Krystle. She's a bitch."

Oliver laughed, looked at Lisa, and found out that she wasn't kidding, "Why is she a bitch?"

"She thinks she owns the school." Lisa said, looking Krystle over, "She's one of those American snobs."

"Not all American's are snobs." Oliver added, "I'm sure this Krystle character isn't that...bitchy"

"Well, you've never talked to her," Lisa said, then added quietly, "and I hope it stays that way."

Once the sorting process was over, Oliver and Lisa started traveling to their common room. Lisa spotted Robyn in the crowd and catched up her.

"Oliver, i'll be back later!" Lisa yelled and before Oliver could reply, she was gone.

He made his way slowly back to his common room, carefully looking over the pictures that he missed over the break. This castle is something, he thought to himself.

He was making his way up a flight of stairs when he saw the same girl at dinner, Krystle. He sped up his pace to catch up with her. Once he was behind her, he slightly tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"What?" she asked, angrily.

"Um, " His head went blank. Why did I just tap her on the shoulder? What the hell was I thinking?

"Hello?" Krystle said, in a American accent, "What did you want?"

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." Oliver stuttered and slowed his pace, hoping to hide his flushed face. That was smooth Oliver, real smooth.


End file.
